Mystic Bar and Grill
by T1gerCat
Summary: What do stuffy town meetings and high school reunions have in common? The Town Grill. My very first AH so please don't hate me if it's horrible. Dedicated to "DeathDaisy" for her special day!


Mystic Bar & Grill

**A/Ns: **

1 - I may have written this while being the tiniest bit drunk

2 - I may have the perfectly written **"Thank God it's Friday"** written by **"ilovetvalot"** and got inspired.

3 - I may have made the clever mistake of thinking Feb4 is on a Friday. The calendar disagrees with me and insists it's right!

4 - The darn piece of paper made me alter my story so now it's an AU/AH. If it's seriously bad **BLAME THE CALENDAR**

5 - Oh yeah!

Happy birthday DeathDaisy!

Sitting at the bar, twenty six year old Damon Salvatore shifted uncomfortably on his stool, cursing silently as his customary black jeans pulled painfully against his groin. Fucking high school reunions...

It had been five years since he had graduated high school and left the hellhole commonly known as Mystic Falls without looking back. Unfortunately his father was a Founder of the 10 houses, a church and a bar that consisted Mystic Falls and he'd been forced to return and attend not only Stefan's graduation but his own reunion and on top of that a stuffy town meeting that had only one upside and that was the mayor's wife ample cleavage peeking out of its confines every time the forty year old woman leaned to serve them. Too bad he'd hit that one already!

Damon hated school. And his father. His brother not so much but the two Salvatore siblings tended to chase the same skirt and had even come to blows once. He especially hated the stuffy town meetings he was forced to attend since he was the eldest brother, yawn, when they fell in the midst of the hottest August that the smurf village had on record.

At least the booze is free!

Oh the memories! With a sigh Damon finished his 3rd drink and motioned to his old classmate to bring him more alcohol. At least the slutty highschoolers were all at the one and only place to go out.

Eye candy!

The only ray of hope this town still had. Good looking girls ready to take their clothes off for the right amount of drinks, smiles and the last name Salvatore to seal the deal. He had dipped his pen in pretty much every available female during his school years! It was ridiculous how his father didn't even welcome him home and all Damon was given was a stern warning that the girls of Mystic were off limits. But he was older now and liked to think a little wiser.

He began laughing unable to convince even himself and turned around in his seat to leer around. And there were just so many possibilities in the Bar. Untouched by him, that is. You can't be Damon and go back for seconds.

First, there was Elena in her well fitting teeny bit of a denim skirt that barely covered her when she was standing and that girl loved to bend! However Elena Gilbert, knew very well what she was doing and she had no problem with using her assets to her fullest advantage as she was dancing alongside her twin sister Katherine who looked equally trumpy in her corset top and sultry red lipstick.

Been there, done them, and fought badly with his brother over the twins.

**NEXT!**

Caroline's choice du jour wasn't any better. The barely legal teen wore a colorful short sundress displaying the sudden amplification of her breasts with a far less sluttier way than the twins and certainly yummy enough to eat regardless of her place as the sheriff's daughter. Had it not been for the possessive jerk son of the mayor hovering all over her, he'd definitely try her out.

**NEXT!**

Then, there was Bonnie. The African American girl was the worst for one simple reason! Because, unlike her friends this one didn't recognize her own appeal. With her it wasn't what you could see that was dangerous. No, no no. It was those tantalizing glimpses of skin that she accidentally offered as her little cotton green tee rode up, baring her dark chocolate flesh to him. Her downside was that she looked exactly like her grandmother and no amount of makeup could make up for that!

**NEXT!**

Leaning back on his stool and ordering yet another drink letting his icy blue eyes travel over the room again. There was the new arrival in town that had his baby bro all hot and bothered but the blond vixen called Rebecca had a pack of brothers playing pool and he didn't feel like getting his ribs broken over a one night stand.

**NEXT!**

It had taken a full five for his eyes to set on a girl playing pool and winning over a few guys. His customary smirk planted itself on his face taking in the itty bitty denim formfitting shorts and the cowboy boots. The girl's smirk as she cleaned the boys out was identical to his own. Getting his drink in hand he walked closer

"Damon"

"Hayley"

She gave him a knowing smirk and he nodded. Wordlessly he placed his hand in the small of her back to guide her out. He winked at the slutty twins leaving the Bar & Grill and their incredulous expressions of being turned down.

Yeah, he thought grimly to himself as his head fell back on the leather cushion of his convertible leaning back to watch the starry night as Hayley did what she does best.

Stuffy, town meetings have a whole new meaning here at Mystic Falls.

THE END 


End file.
